Zootopia Shorts, by Phillip Dosser
by Dosser
Summary: The place where all the Zootopia shorts of mine will be posted for all to read. They will consist of any genre, and be of any rating, as of now they are all T rated, but may change as more are posted, all stories will have there respective ratings beside their names. I hope you enjoy reading these short stories of mine as much as I enjoyed writing them.
1. Anything: rating:T

Anything

Nick ... in another long night he would spend alone awake in his bed while the cold air breezed in through his open window he left open on purpose he would think. Think of all he could have had if he wasn't a fox, all the happiness, the joy, the love. It was something a Fox wasn't allowed to have; a fox wasn't supposed to come home to his mother and say I passed all my classes I'm going to graduate. A Fox isn't expected to say I'm going to university to follow my dreams. No, I fox is supposed to come home to his mother disappointing her not having the courage to tell her you're sorry that everything fell apart, a Fox is expected to walk away from his loved ones when all they ask of him is to be hugged to know they still care. A fox is supposed to be alone and has no one while his life dwindles away and all hope of finding someone who can care for the emotionless, red furred, beast dies.

He would close his eyes while tears fell from them the thoughts changing from what he could have had to what he should have been for his mother. How he cried as he hated himself for not being there as she lost who she was, how he wasn't there when she got sick and died. How to this day he avoids the street with the cemetery where his mother is buried because he can't make up the courage to go say to a tombstone that he loves her so much and he's sorry for never being there. How he wishes he could go back and change it.

Then as Nick drifts off to sleep and the tears dry on his cheeks he dreams of her before he lost everything, when they had no money, but they were happy, and they loved. He dreams of a time before he was nothing more than what the world sees him as, a good for nothing lowlife fox.

Judy ... in her new bed for the second time tired ready to sleep but can't because she's too angry at some fox who took advantage of her. Hating that she could be so dumb to fall for his tricks, but also hating herself for thinking that she could have ever have been more than just a bunny, her first day proving that.

She sheds a tear as her dreams are crushed and thrown away by the very animal she works for by her parents when they said they were so glad she wasn't a real cop. How it turned to anger when she thought how can they be so heartless and not care that she wants to be something more than just a carrot farming bunny. How she hated how much what that stupid Fox said was beginning to become real to her.

She turned to her side and pulled the blanket over herself, closing her eyes while she tried to get some sleep so she could go back to work and be nothing more than a meter maid.

The Fox and the Bunny, one hated by himself and other, the other seen as useless and weak. They would need each other not wanting it to be true but does it ever becomes more real when the Fox finally takes a stand and helps out the little Bunny who is too afraid to help herself. How the trust they built the bond they made is broken by the words of her, how he hates her, but doesn't want to. When she comes back begging for forgiveness, does he want to grab her and hold her tight because as much as he denies it in his mind his heart screams I need you to fix me because what I feel is something that can't be denied? How he wants her to save him and when they saved the world they saved each other.

Both of them wanting to become something more to each other, too afraid to say it fearing that the other would reject them. How they were wrong, when their feelings took over what they wanted began to grow what they were to one another became so much more than friend or partner, how it became lover, husband, wife.

Nick ... no longer alone in his bed having the bunny he cared for so much by his side holding her tight. his thoughts wondering how they always did before bed, he thought of how happy he was, how all his pain was falling away every day the closer he became to Judy, his wife. Being able to open up to her letting out all the darkness that surrounded his past, how she helped him, comforted him. Nick thought of how Judy held him in her arms while he cried in front of the tombstone that read, "Maggie Wilde." After he poured his heart out to a rock, it only being important for who it represented. Nick thought of how Judy forgave him for all the bad he did, all the pain he let happen, knowing his wife could forgive him, made him understand that his mother would do the same.

Judy ... beside her Fox, Nick, she laid there staring at him while she thought of how lucky she was to have run into him, how lucky she was to have fallen in love with him, and how he was able to fall in love with her. Judy slowly began to drift off to sleep as she thought of how she had proven to the world she could be more than just a carrot farmer, but that it wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for the same Fox who told her that she was never going to make it.

They fall asleep knowing that all they would ever need was each other, that the world, the city they both swore to protect could never tear them apart, that they would do whatever it took to keep each other safe, anything for the other.


	2. I Miss You: rating:T

I Miss You

Nick stood in the rain as it came down harder than before, it drenched him, but he did not care. He fell to his knees dropping the flowers in his paws; he fell forward onto them his right paw crushing the flowers and sobbed.

"I ... I couldn't, I tried but failed," He cried as he punched the ground. He looked up and spoke with a voice so broken you couldn't recognize it was his, "I finally worked up the courage to come here, to say what I wanted to say ... but ... but I don't know how to say it." Tears fell from his face as he spoke, "I miss you! I miss you so much, and it hurts that you're not here!"

The thunder and lighting continued Nick laid on the ground soaked in mud; he shivered as the only thing that was warm were the tears that covered his face.

"I ... I'm sorry ... sorry," He murmured as the rain began to lighten to a drizzle, "Sorry I did all the things I did." Nick opened his eyes the rain hitting them, he sat up and said, "I was afraid!" Nick picked himself up from the dirt, and he walked closer to the tombstone, "I was just so scared." He fell onto his knees a few inches from the stone, and he cried out, "I ran because I feared losing you ... I thought that if I ran away, I-I wouldn't have to lose you, but I did ... didn't I?" Nick leaned in and placed his paw on the top of the stone as he spoke, "I left you in your time of need when you needed me most, just to be there and hold you say I love you in your last moment before you faded away from this fucked up world!" He placed his head on the tombstone and yelled, "I wasn't the son you needed me to be, I did what Dad did, and I just fucking left ... I didn't ... I didn't want to see it happen or be there when I should have been." Nick again began to cry his tears dropping onto the engraved name on the tombstone; he whimpered out, "I miss you, Mom ..."

In the distance, Judy could see Nick on his knees in front of a gravestone.

"Nick," She whispered to herself.

Judy ran to him she slowed and stood a few feet behind him hearing his cries she wanted to comfort him, but Nick whimper, "I miss you, Mom ..."

Judy walked closer she placed her paw on Nick's shoulder, she wanted to speak, but couldn't find the words she wanted.

Nick turned around and threw himself into Judy's arms as he sobbed his breath jumped as more tears fell from his eyes.

"I miss her so much," He cried sounding so broken Judy couldn't help but hold him closer.

"Nick," She tried to say before Nick interrupted her.

"I ran Judy; I left her when she was broken and had nothing but a sickness that killed her!" He stumbled out. "B-But that wasn't hat caused her pain, that was all me, I wasn't there, and that hurt her, I know it did, I fucked up I was just a kid, just a stupid kid!" Judy held him close as he said again and again, "I miss her, I miss her so much ..."

"Nick," Judy said while she wiped his eyes of tears that would stop until there were none left to cry, "I don't know your mother, but is she loved you more than I do, then I know she would forgive you for all the things you did, because ... I do, I forgive you for everything it doesn't matter what you did, I forgive you and she would too."

Nick sniffed and looked up at Judy his eyes bloodshot while he spoke, "Thank you, Judy."

Judy held Nick's head closer to hers his muzzle in his neck his wet, muddy fur getting her dirty, but she didn't care all that mattered was that moment. Nick was in pain, his past was so broken filled with anger, pain, hate, but none of it mattered anymore, Judy forgave him, forgave him for everything, and if she could, so could the fox that loved him so much she would have taken on the world for him.

Nick pulled away from Judy, and he smiled with a smile as he wiped his eyes, "I love you, Judy."

"I love you to Nick," She said with a smile of pure kindness and love.

Nick stood up and turned around he and Judy now facing the tombstone.

Nick took a breath, and he softly spoke, "Her name was Maggie Wilde, and she was the strongest, bravest animal I ever had the pleasure of knowing ... she was my mother, and I love her and I will love her long after I've been put to rest beside her."

"Tell me everything about her," Judy begged.

"I will," He replied looking to Judy. He grinned and said, "But first let's go home so I can get out of these clothes and maybe take a shower."

Judy chuckled" Yeah, let's go."

The Fox and Rabbit turned around and walked away from the tombstone that read, "Maggie Wilde, friend, mother ..."


	3. Prove Them Wrong AU: rating:T

Prove Them Wrong AU (Alternate Universe)

"Stop in the name of the law!" Judy shouted running down the sidewalk dodging other animals to try and catch the coyote who robbed a store three blocks away.

The coyote turned the corner and disappeared, Judy less than ten feet away ran faster, she turned the corner, and within seconds she was on the ground unconscious from a blow to the head from the barrel of a pistol. The coyote ran off leaving her on the sidewalk.

"Oh my god someone helps her!" A deer yelled out.

Someone call an ambulance!" A pig exclaimed.

A rabbit ran up to her and checked her pulse, "She's still breathing." he pulled out his phone and called nine one one.

* * *

"She's stable," A female voice muttered.

"Thanks, Sarita," Another voice spoke out, but this time a male.

A door closed softly, and a sigh could be heard from the animal still in the room.

Judy groaned and placed her paw on her head, feeling a bandage.

"Miss Hopps," The Doctor called out pointing a light at her left eye moving to the right then back again.

"W-Where am I ... w-what happened?" She questioned everything being blurry.

"You were hit pretty hard by whoever you were after, another rabbit called an ambulance and had you brought in, he's gone now," The Doctor replied as he finished checking her sight.

He turned off the small flashlight, and Judy squinted before everything slowly came back into vision.

As the Doctor spoke he became visible, "I'm Doctor Wilde."

Judy's eyes widened, and she saw her doctor in full.

"Y-You're a fox," She blurted out.

"I am indeed, don't worry I'm friendly," He answered with a smile.

"I-I didn't expect that," She added, looking up at his smile, his sharp teeth showing almost frightening.

Wilde noticed this he looked down at his own smile and quickly removed it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ...," He said with a self-loathing voice.

"Oh, I-I didn't mean to make it look like I was scared," She pushed out. "I-I am a cop, officer Judy Hopps ZPD!" She exclaimed. "ow," She grumbled holding her head her own voice making her head hurt.

"I know who you are, everyone does," He said with a calmer tone, pulling up the seat from behind him to sit on. "You should be careful, loud noises are going to be painful, you're a bunny, with your hearing a concussion is a horrible time," He added.

"Wait, you know who I am?" She asked almost shocked a fox would care for her being a cop.

"Well everyone does, but most of them don't care," He replied.

Judy sat up and in her hospital bed and questioned, "I-I don't mean to be rude, but ... why do you, a Fox, care about me, a bunny, being a cop?"

" hmm ... Riddle me this?" He replied with a smirk. "Why is a Fox a Doctor?" He asked his grin fading and his ears turning back.

"I-I don't know?" She answered, realizing she had never seen a Doctor who was a fox.

"Becuase," He spoke out, "I never let anyone see that they get to me, and I followed my dream despite the animals who all my life told me I could never do it." He again smirked and asked, "Sound about the same for your life, right?"

"Why are you telling me this?" She questioned, looking at him with uncertainty.

He chuckled before saying, "Becuase you're an inspiration."

"I'd hardly say an inspiration," She remarked.

The Fox leaned in and said, "You're a bunny who's fighting crime, how is that not inspiring?"

She looked him over and said, "That doesn't answer my question."

"But it does," He interjected. "I made my dreams come true, so did you, you're inspiring, so I'm telling you how I did it, and it's why I care you're a cop ... we proved them wrong," he said with his ears back and his eyes filled with certainty.

Judy stared back at him and spoke, "I ... I don't know what to say."

Silence ensued for a brief moment before the fox stood up and said, "Well, I best be getting you your meds you're going to need for that migraine, and then we can discharge you once you've got the all clear from me."

The Fox walked away, but Judy blurted out, "Hey ... Thank you."

"For what," He said still facing away from her.

"For caring about me being a cop, for thinking I'm inspiring," She answered, her ears back, it being clear she was nervous.

He turned around with a smile on his face, "I'm Nick ... Nick Wilde."

"Nice to meet you, Nick," She replied with a smile painted on her face.

Nick walked out of the hospital room, and after five minutes he came back in with a bottle of pills.

"Here you go," He said cheerfully as he extended his paw out to her with the bottle of medication.

"Thanks," She replied grabbing it from him.

"Now you don't need to take these regularly, just when your head is killing you," He said his tone becoming that of a doctor.

"Do you have a pen?" Judy blurted out.

"Y-Yeah, why?" He asked.

"and maybe a piece of paper?" She added.

"Uh ... Y-yes I do ...," He replied perplexed by her sudden questions. Nick pulled his pen from his white doctor's coat and a notepad, he passed them to her and asked, "Why do you want these I might ask?"

She wrote down on the notepad and ripped the top paper off passing it all back to him while she said, "I'm giving you my phone number."

Nick looked down at the paper and saw she wasn't lying, that her number was indeed there.

"T-Thanks," He fumbled out his ears perked in excitement.

"When I get out of here, call me," She said almost ordering him to.

"I-I will," He replied.

"Good, it's a date." she chuckled out.

* * *

 **Idea submitted by that-girl-lellie from Tumblr.**

 **An AU where Judy get's hurt on the job and Nick is her doctor, and he talks to her about how he proved everyone wrong in becoming one and how he admires her for what she did by becoming a cop**


	4. From Above: rating:T

Nick walked up behind Judy, he leaned over her in her chair and said with a puppy eyed face, "Why are you still working? Come to bed."

Nick tried to kiss her, but she ducked and blurted out, "Because we need to finish our quarterly reports and you're bugging me through it all.

"But it's midnight Carrots; you're tiring yourself out, and you know I hate sleeping without you. My belly gets so cold when you're not there to keep it warm," Nick whined it being purposeful.

Fine," She grumbled.

She pushed her chair back making Nick have to walk backward, Judy stood up and walked with him to their bedroom.

"Trust me; sleep is fantastic if you tried it you'd know," Nick remarked with a grin.

"Shut it." She ordered elbowing him in the side.

Nick and Judy walked into their room, then passed their bed to another door that led to a bathroom off their bedroom. The two brushed their teeth, before heading back into their room to undress and head to sleep.

* * *

Nick sighed as he walked out of the restroom at the ZPD.

"Where's your other half?" Clawhauser asked walked up behind him.

Nick turned around and answered, "Oh you mean the workaholic?" He added, "She probably couldn't wait for me to finish in there and left the ZPD without me."

The two began to walk down the corridor to the main lobby as Clawhauser spoke, "Oh, you know her, she's just trying to prove she's a good cop."

Nick sighed and remarked, "Did that years ago." He looked up at the chubby feline and added, "She hasn't given herself a break in months if at all, last night I had to beg her to go to sleep. She's working herself to death."

Clawhauser walked around the front desk and got back into his seat, Nick now on the outside, and he replied, "Well, maybe you should get her to take a day or two off."

"Like that's going to happen," He chuckled with a grin, "I would probably die of old age before she takes a day off.

Clawhauswr stuffed a donut in his mouth and with a mouth full voice suggested, "hurve the chef make 'er take one."

Nick's eyes widened, and with a smile, he said, "That's a great idea, thanks, buddy."

Nick ran off and climbed up the stairs to the second floor of the police department. He walked down the curved hall that followed along the back wall of the main lobby. Nick walked until he saw the door that read, "Cheif Bogo." He walked close to it and knocked.

"Come in!" Bogo exclaimed.

Nick reached for the door knob right above his head, and he twisted it, pushing open the door.

The Buffalo looked up and with a subtle smirk said, "Wilde."

"Cheif," He replied with a much larger grin walking into the office pushing the door closed behind him.

"Where's your other half?" He asked putting his book down on the desk.

"Why does everyone say that? And ... she left while I was in the restroom," He answered while climbing up on the large chair.

"No," He blurted out.

Nick's eyes widened and blurted out, "Wait ... what? I-I didn't say what I wanted."

Bogo smirked and leaned back in his chair saying, "You want me to make your wife take time off work."

"No, I was ... Yeah actually yeah I was going to ask, but ... wait why not?" Nick asked standing on the chair.

"Becuase Wilde, I'm not allowed to Force someone to take a vacation," He answered with a stern tone looking down at the Nick.

"But you're the boss, and you've done it before," Nick questioned with a begging tone.

Bogo grinned and leaned back, his smile faded, and he said, "The officers I've had to force to go on leave was for their own good, they were traumatized or injured in the line of Duty that they couldn't handle a regular work schedule at the time." He leaned forward and with a smirk once again said, "Judy, she just loves work."

"Cheif ... she doesn't sleep," He blurted out.

"What do you mean?" He asked leaning forward.

"Ever, I mean, I get her to come to sleep then after I fall asleep she goes back to working on something from work. She's over working Cheif," He quickly blurted out. "That a good enough reason?" He added crossing his arms sitting down in the large chair.

Bogo sighed and leaned forward to see Nick with a grin on his face, "Alright I'll call her in and have a talk with her, but I can't promise anything Wilde."

"Trust me once you see her you will feel compelled to make her take some time off," He chuckled out jumping off the chair.

Nick walked to the door and reached for the door knob pulling it down and pulling open the door, he walked out and pulled it shut behind him.

* * *

Judy walked in through the front doors to the ZPD with her ears down; she walked passed clawhauser without saying a word. She went up the stairs and down the hall until she reached chief Bogo's office where she knocked.

"Come in Wilde!" Bogo spoke with a stern tone.

Judy jumped up to reach the doorknob and pushed the door in letting go of the knob before closing the large door behind her.

Judy climbed up on the chair and blurted out, "Sir, I-I didn't mean to leave Nick here I-I just didn't want to lose any chance of catching someone!"

"Wilde ... Judy," He spoke calmly.

"Y-Yes sir?" She replied looking down at her feet.

Bogo looked at her not with anger but concern for her, seeing how she was acting, "You know that you have to have a partner with you at all times when in the field, you're potentially dealing with dangerous criminals." He cleared his throat and added, "This is reckless behavior, and from what Wilde has told me you're not sleeping and overworking yourself, it's clearly beginning to affect your work."

"Please don't," She begged.

Bogo continued to say despite her pleading, "I'm sorry Judy, but I have to take you off active duty until you can get some rest and come back level headed and not leave without your partner."

"Cheif please, I-I don't want to stop working I-I need to work," She begged falling forward onto the desk with her ears over her head and her face in the top of it.

Bogo looked down at her and said, "Judy, I'm sorry, but the more you beg like this. The more it makes my decision seem all, the more needed, go home and get some rest, you can come back in a few days, don't worry, it's paid leave."

"I don't care if it's paid or not, I-I'm fine Cheif," She blurted out with anger looking up at him.

"Judy, Go," He ordered.

Giving up on changing his mind Judy jumped from the chair and under her breath said, "Yes sir.

Judy jumped for the door handle and pulled it down the door opening. She walked out and closed it behind her.

"So, you mad?" Nick asked who was leaned against the wall a few feet from the door.

"What do you think?" She yelled, "What am I supposed to do for the next few days, I-I can't just sit around and do nothing."

Nick pushed away from the wall and walked up to Judy, with a smile said, "I'm sorry, but you do need this, and you won't be doing nothing."

Judy looked up at him and questioned, "W-What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm going to take a few days off, I've got a couple weeks of paid vacation, I can use some here," He answered trying to give Judy a kiss on the top of her head.

"Ugh, I-I don't need a vacation," She pushed Nick away and started to walk away.

Nick ran up in front of her and said trying to stop her from walking away, "Carrot's come on, You work your butt off every day into the late hours of the night. Just take this time off and have some fun."

"I don't want to have fun, Nick I want to stop criminals!" She pushed Nick out of her way and walked to the stairs.

Nick placed his paw on her shoulder and said, "There are thousands of officers in this city, I'm sure you can take two days off for once in the ten years we've worked here."

Judy looked up and Nick and pleaded saying, "But I've taken time off before, I took almost a year off when we had Hylda and Oxana."

"Our Kid's don't count, you took time off work, to work on raising our girls, that was eight years ago," He shot back. Then he chuckled and said with his signature grin, "Come on I'll make it worth your while, trust me I'm your husband, plus I'm just me."

"That's what worries me," She replied with a smile

* * *

"Nick I'm not having fun," Judy grumbled.

"Well we aren't there yet," He replied while looking at the road ahead of him.

"Where are we going anyway?" She asked stretching her arms up into the air.

"You will see," He deviously answered.

"When?" She begged for a reply.

"Well now," He replied turning the corner going onto a dirt road. "You told me once, that when you were a kid, you wanted to see Zootopia, but from the sky."

"Y-Yeah ... wait, Nick, what did you do?" She shouted.

Nick pulled into a driveway and a few hundred feet away sat a helicopter in a field.

"Nick, how did you do this?" She questioned sitting up to look at the aircraft.

Nick smiled with joy and replied, "I know I guy, he owed me a favor, so I asked him to bring his chopper here so you could see the city from the sky."

"Nick this, this is going to be fun," She squealed.

"I told you, trust me," He replied with a smile.

Nick stopped the car and turned it off, he and Judy got out and walked over to the helicopter, where a bear awaited their arrival.

"Grizzly!" Nick shouted out to the brown furred bear.

"Wilde, been a long time," The bear spoke out with a deep voice.

"Eleven years isn't that long," Nick replied with a smirk.

"How did you two meet?" Judy asked Rushing up to the flying beat.

"I loaned Dexter here twelve grand, and all I asked in return was for him to do one thing I ask of him regardless of what it may be," Nick answered walking slowly up to the bear. "I had a plan to use him of muscle for a short while, but I met you and became a cop, figured I'd let him slide, but now I'm finally calling him up for that favor," He added with a smile.

The bear smiled and added to Nick's story, "Well, that twelve grand helped me start my business and saved my family from literally living on the street, I owe Nick everything."

"Married for nine years and I'm still learning new things about you," Judy remarked while trying to open the door to the helicopter.

"Well there's more to me than what meets the eye, we've discussed that fact many times Carrots," He grinned.

"Well, we best be going," Dexter spoke out.

"Yes, let's get in this beast," Nick blurted out.

The bear opened the door to the back seat of the helicopter and helped both Nick and Judy get strapped into their seats and put their headsets on. He then closed the door and secured it before getting into the front seat of the craft and secured himself and put on his own headset.

"Okay, can you guys hear me?" He asked.

"yes sir," Judy answered.

"Roger that Grizzly," Nick added.

"Alright let's get this thing going," He said with a smile painted on his face.

He flipped switches and pressed buttons, the propeller began to spin and the air being pushed away from them. As they sped up the tall grass beneath them was flattened.

"Alright were taking off!" Dexter said the noise of the spinning propellers dampened by the headsets.

The chopper began to lift, and within seconds they were ten feet off the ground, then twenty, soon forty. After a good few minutes, they had reached their desired height. The bear turned them around and pushed his steering forward, the helicopter leaned to the front and began to move gaining speed quickly.

"Nick this ... this is incredible," Judy blurted out in amazement.

"Just wait until we reach the city," he remarked smiling at Judy.

"We're no more than ten minutes out from Zootopia," Dexter cut in, "We will do a full circle of the city then turn back and land where we started."

The ten minutes couldn't have felt any longer, the ever growing excitement making time feel slower and full of impatience.

"Nick look!" Judy shouted.

Just over the horizon, Zootopia could be seen. It grew closer, and the buildings became bigger. Within minutes Zootopia went from nothing on the edge of the visible world to right in front of them.

"Hey grizzly takes us in a little closer," Nick asked happily.

Dexter did just that; he brought them closer in to see the building tops up closer. Between them hundreds of thousands of cars could be seen moving around through traffic or freely on smaller streets, every animal looking like a spec on a windshield. The climate walls seemed astounding, on one side heat and wind, the other snow, and to top it off a rainforest of tropical wonder, all in the same city.

Dexter brought their height back up, as they went over the tallest building in Zootopia, right in the center of the city stood the skyscraper that defined it above all else.

Judy looked at Nick then back down below them and said almost tearing up, "Nick ... it's beautiful."

"I know, it's truly a beautiful site," He replied with a chuckle of joy for his wife was happy, was enjoying herself, not working every waking moment away.

Dexter pulled around and followed the outline of the city, every district uniquely beautiful in design. Zootopia from above showed how much it was truly a work of art.

The bear ended his tour of the city and he piloted the helicopter back to the field they came from.

He slowly brought them down to the ground and then landed, the propellers began to slow as he turned off the mighty machine then he got out of his seat and opened his door to get out, only to go through the door beside him to help Nick and Judy get unstrapped and out of the chopper.

"Thank you, Dexter, so much," Judy blurted out.

"It was my pleasure," He replied with a smile.

"Grizzly, your debt has been paid," Nick said patting his side with his paw.

Dexter looked down at Nick and proudly spoke, "With all due respect Nick, I can never repay you for saving my family from such a dark place, that money can never be repaid."

Nick smiled and extended his paw to Dexter.

He shook it and said one last thing, "If you ever need anything just call me."

"Oh I will," Nick grinned.

Dexter went back to his helicopter and began to strap himself in, while Nick and Judy walked back to their car to avoid the strength of the air made by the machine.

Judy hopped into her seat and Nick his, he turned on the car and drove off.

Judy Stared y Nick while e was driving and she spoke out, "Nick I-I don't know what to say."

"Just tell me the truth, did you enjoy today so far?" Nick responded.

"I loved it, I-I never thought I would see the Zootopia like that ever!" She squealed. "And you, Nick ... you did something incredible, long before I met you," She added placing her paw on hid forearm, "You were always good, you were always amazing."

Nick smiled, and he spoke, "Judy, I was always me, and yes you changed me so much was wasn't a good animal I only thought of myself, but for one time. I wasn't going to let his family be pulled apart became of money; I didn't want what happened to my parents to happen to anyone else."

"I love you, Nick, There was always good in you," She blurted out, it just needed a little push.

Nick chuckled and replied, "I love you too, and I guess you're right." He smiled and spoke out, "I mean look at us now; we're married, have two beautiful daughters, and were grade three detectives in the ZPD." He looked at Judy for a brief moment before looking back at the road, "It wouldn't be this way if it weren't for you."

"let's go home," Judy said changing the subject, "Let's go do something with our daughters."

* * *

 **Idea Submitted by Devilvbiss22 of Tumblr**

 **Nick has seen Judy work her butt off every day of the week of every week for months on end not taking a break once; he feels she's working herself to death and isn't having time for him, herself or their daughters. So he gets Bogo to force her to take a day off, at first she doesn't like it, but after Nick pulls his Nickish stuff she ends up being happy, and they have a great time.**


	5. Without You: rating:T

Without You

Nick stumbled into an empty street, he fell over a trash can and puked over the side of it.

"Shit," He mumbled to himself before he fell over onto the sidewalk.

He started laughing before he pulled himself up and began to ramble down the street. After a few minutes, his laughter stopped, and his face became blank, his eyes nearly dead. The drunk fox looked down at his paws then used one to wipe the vomit from his muzzle, transferring it to his shirt afterward. Nick looked up and hiccupped before his lively face sprung out of the darkened soul.

He kept laughing at nothing, looking around pointing then laughing, mumbling under his endless chuckles, "S-She left a-and didn't say goodbye ..." He chuckled some more before Nick stopped at the corner of the road looking for the button that lit up the crosswalk lights, "Fuck it." Nick crossed the street and continued to walk laughing, "Sorry officer Hopps I-I J-walked, but I couldn't find the thingy."

Then his laughter stopped again and his eyes heavied under his brows, his grin dying, a tear falling down his left cheek. Nick looked down at his feet then he dropped to his knees, putting his paws in front of himself to puke once again.

"I-I need to stop drinking, what do you-?" He went to ask quickly realizing there was no one around him, that he was alone.

The spent fox got back up and stumbled down the road until he came to his apartment, he pushed through the front doors then fiddled with his keys to open the second set of doors to get into the complex. Once Nick found the key, he stuck it in the door and turned it until it clicked and he could open the door. He pushed through it pulling his key out letting the door close itself. Nick walked to the stairwell, and up the stairs, he opened another door leading to the main hall of the second floor. Nick managed to find his apartment despite his drunkenness, and he twisted the handle, it not even locked, and he fell into his home.

Nick pulled himself up, and he walked to his living room, not turning the lights on because he could see in the dark, and he sat down on his couch. He stared at the TV in front of him until his eyes wondered to the picture frames on the TV stand, he stood up grabbed the photos and he smiled, tears falling from his face.

Nick touched the middle of the picture and spoke to it, "It's hard without you ... too hard without you."

Nick kissed his finger then placed it back on the photo before he set it down. He turned his head and saw his voicemail machine was blinking, so he pressed the 'play,' button.

a voice came out saying, "You have, three unheard messages and one message." Then it beeped and began to play the messages.

"Wilde, it's Bogo ... I know this has been hardest for you, but it's been a month since you were put on a leave of absence, so we need you to come in tomorrow to be assessed. Things are not the same without either of you here, I know things are going to be hard without her, but we all have to deal with it ... I hope to see you tomorrow, goodbye Nick."

The machine beeped, and the next message played, "Nick i-it's Bonnie ... listen I know that last thing you probably want is to talk to me or anyone in our family, but you're family, so please give Stu or me a call, we don't want you to lose any more of yourself. Be safe hun, take care."

The message ended, and the next one played, "N-Nick, it's me C-Clawhauser ... we all miss you, you don't answer your door when I come over, I worry about you, so does everyone else at the ZPD, come back and at least let us know you're alright."

The machine beeped again before it said, "End of messages."

Nick clicked play again, and one by one deleted the messages.

"Wilde it's-," Beep! "Message erased."

"Nick-," Beep! "Message erased."

"N-Nick it's-," Beep! "Message erased."

Nick stopped clicking the erase button and let the four heard message playback.

"Hey Sweetie, I'm just at the store getting you some tuna for dinner. Oh! I almost forgot to tell you, happy tenth-anniversary baby, I love you, and you are going to be getting some lovin' tonight. Alright, I'll see you soon, I love y-" gunshots can be heard through the message before a male voice raged with demand, "Everyone on the ground now! You put everything in the register in the bag now!" Judy shouted, "ZPD! Put your paws in the air!" BANG! Animals in the convenience store screamed after the gunshot, then the phone dropped, and footsteps could be heard running away from it, more shots were heard in the background, then the message ended there not being enough time left for more to be recorded.

The machine beeped then Nick clicked play again tears covering his face, he listened to it again as he began to sob losing control of his breathe his cries studdering, listing to the message over and over.

After nearly forty minutes, Nick stood up and went into his bedroom, the bed made the bottle of wine Judy had left that night still on the nightstand, not touched. The glasses beside it gathering dust, the card she had written yet to be opened, Nick not being able to bear to read what was in it.

Nick opened his night table drawer and grabbed his pistol, looking at it in his paws for a moment before he pulled the mag out to see if there were any bullet in it. Then he closed it back up and sat down on the edge of the bed.

He cocked the gun and put it to his head, his heartbeat rose, and his paws shook, then he screamed, "AHHH!" but nothing, "He screamed again trying to pull the trigger, then he dropped the gun and began to cry again.

"W-Why! Why!" He raged, "I don't want this life without you in it, why don't you let me leave?"

Nick curled up on his bed, sobbing for hours mumbling to himself, "Judy, I need ... I ... it's too hard without you."

The ones we love are more important than anything when we lose them, we lose ourselves, and getting back up is sometimes too hard without them ...


	6. The Ones We Love: rating:T

The Ones We Love

"Stop!" Nick demanded as he ran down the road after a deer who had stolen a purse from a frail, old zebra.

The deer turned the corner, Nick following suit and when he did, the deer was waiting for him, he threw a punch, and Nick dodged it, quickly throwing one back at the criminal. He ran into his stomach and pulled him down to the ground, the deer struggled, but Nick held him down, cuffing his arms behind his back, then he got off of him and pulled him up.

"This was way easier with Judy," Nick whispered to himself. "Come on let's get you to the ZPD," He chuckled.

"Fuck you!" The deer raged.

"Now now, that's no way to talk to an officer of the law," Nick grinned as he pushed the deer forward.

The two walked for a few minutes until Nick's partner drove up the road stopping beside the sidewalk.

Nick put the deer in the back seat, then slammed the door shut. He opened the passenger side, sitting in his seat was the zebra who's purse was stolen.

"Miss, I believe this is yours?" Nick spoke with a smile on his face.

She stood up out of the patrol vehicle, Nick helping her out and she said while Nick gave her the purse, "Thank you, officer."

"My pleasure Miss, now be careful," Nick replied still smiling.

Nick sat down in the car, and he looked to the wolf that sat right beside him, and he said with sarcasm, "Great help back there Noah." He chuckled with a forced laugh, "Hey next time, instead of making me run eight blocks you cut the fucker off."

"I-I'm sorry,' He mumbled looking down at his legs his ears back.

Nick sighed, "Look, I'm sorry, It's just hard, I've done this job for six years with my wife, it's different now that she's not here." He smiled and said, "Now no offense to you, but I just can't wait until she's back working by my side."

Noah looked beside Nick, his ears back up and he spoke, "I-I understand, none taken, just please don't yell at me like that, I'm doing my best."

Nick smiled at him, "Alright, I won't, I promise, I gauss I should cut you some slack, you've been doing this for a few months, I've been at it for six years."

They both chuckled Noah adding, "Y-Yeah."

The deer behind them kicked the seat, "Stop chit chatting and get this over with, I can't stand to listen to you two."

They both looked back at him then back at each other and laughed.

"W-What's so funny?" The criminal asked demanding an answer.

Neither of them answered, then Noah put the car into drive, and they headed back to the ZPD.

———————————————————————LINE

Once they arrived, Noah took the deer to lock up, and Nick went to his cubical to do some paperwork. He spent hours doing built up work that he hadn't gotten to because it usually would be Judy doing it, not that he didn't want to do it, but that Judy enjoyed the paperwork. A mystery about her he still hadn't figured out after six years of working with her and being her husband for five of them.

Living with her for that time was a challenge in itself, having to get an apartment in the city that would accommodate both their size differences, then there was the way they ate, Judy being a vegetarian, and Nick not so much. However, despite the problems they ran into being a fox and bunny, they didn't care they loved each other and made it work.

While Nick was doing his work he put a pile of paper on the floor beside him and under it was a sticky note that had been stuck to Nick's sandwich container that Judy had made him, all it said was, "Have a great day sweetie, see you soon, I love you."

Nick smiled at it then stuck it to his computer screen before he picked up the phone and dialed his wife.

The phone rang for about ten seconds before it was picked up and Nick heard the pleasant voice of his wife, "Hello?"

"Hey Carrots, guess who?" Nick chuckled, grinning despite no one being able to see it.

"Nicky!" She sprung out with excitement.

"I miss you, can I skip the rest of the day?' Nick asked leaning back in his chair with a glimmer in his eyes

"You would have to help me," She shot back.

"I would love to, it's probably way more fun than paperwork,' He joked with a chuckle.

"Hey, paperwork isn't boring, I happen to think it's relaxing," Judy cut in.

Nick laughed before spitting out, "You are such a nerd."

"You married a nerd," She giggled.

Nick leaned forward in his seat and spoke into the phone, "Sweetie as much as I'd love to talk, I would much rather, be there with you."

"I love you," She replied her laugh gone, but her lively tone brighter than the sun.

"I love you too, Carrots, I'll see you soon,' Nick said with a smile he couldn't get off his muzzle.

He hung up the phone, stood up and grabbed his coat, he turned the light in his cubical off and walked out of the room.

When he opened the door standing in front of him was chief Bogo, "Where are you going, Wilde?"

"Cheif, oh I-I didn't see you there," Nick answered.

"Hmm, Nick where are you going?" He asked looking down at him with demand in his eyes.

"I-I'm going home to see Judy," He spoke his ears back, fearful that he wouldn't let him leave.

"To help with?" He said before Nick cut him off.

"Yea, to help her with that," He answered.

"Oh say no more, you're relieved, Wilde," Bogo said his attitude completely changing.

"T-Thanks sir," Nick added with a smile as he walked away from him.

"Say hi to Judy for me," He asked.

"I will," Nick shouted from across the hall as he rushed passed the front desk.

"Nick where are you going?" The cheetah sitting at reception begged for an answer.

Nick didn't hate Clawhouser, he did actually like the guy, but once he spoke to you, getting out was impossible, so Nick sighed looking up at the ceiling before closing his eyes and looking down, "I'm leaving big guy."

"But where are you going?" He asked again.

Nick didn't turn around but his ears arched back before he spoke, "You know if I tell you, you're just going to want me to talk about it and I don't want to talk about it I want to do it, so I going to walk out this door and see you tomorrow."

"Nick please!" He begged standing up from his chair.

"I'm sorry Benny Boy, but I'm leaving," the annoyed fox answered one last time before pushing through the door, "bye."

Nick walked out the front door of the ZPD and he sighed his ears pointing back up his smile back on his face. He crossed through the parking lot and pulled a pair of keys out of his pocket, he clicked the electric unlock button unlocking his car from thirty feet away. Then he hit the keyless start turning the car on before he even reached his vehicle.

Nick walked up to his black Dodge Charger and opened the driver door, he sat down in the seat and closed the door, pulling his seat belt over his chest, before putting the car into reverse to pull out of the parking space. Once he did, Nick put the Charger in drive and drove out of the parking lot.

It took him about half an hour to get back home, traffic not being a major issue at two PM in the afternoon.

He pulled up to condo and went to the underground parking and stopped in his reserved spot. He turned the car off and got out, he went to the elevator and pushed the arrow button after a thirty seconds or so the doors opened and made a, "ding," noise. He walked in and click the button with a four on it, the doors closed, the lift jolted and began to move upward, until it came to a halt and the doors opened.

Nick stepped out and turned to his left and walked down the hall until he came to the condo with the numbers four one five on it. He again pulled out his keys and stuck one into the door to unlock it.

"Hello?" Nick called out while he opened the door.

"Daddy!" A little kit screamed out running towards him.

"Abigail!" Nick called out bending down to reach for the kit who had orange fur, with a long tail that turned to a dark brown at the end, short years that did so as well, and a short muzzle like her mother.

Nick grabbed her and picked her up spinning her around before holding her with one arm, her head above his, looking up at her with a smile.

"How's Abby doing?" He asked with excitement.

"I am doing awesomeness," she spoke out with a big smile and her bright blue eyes glistening back at his emerald ones.

"Awesomeness?" Nick questioned with a chuckle noticing his wife at the end of the hall, "Well I'm doing awesome."

Nick kissed his daughter on the forehead then set her down, he looked ahead and smiled at his wife, and she said to him, "Hey sweetie."

Nick walked up to her Abigail following behind him and he said, "Well well well carrots, what have we here?"

"Daddy you know who that is that's Rachel, my little sister," the small kit shouted out.

Nick looked down to his side and answered with a smile, "Oh yes you're right it is, but I was talking about the rabbit sweetie." He looked up and looked into the purple eyes of his wife and asked, "Who could she be?"

"That's mommy silly, you know her, you say you love her very much all the time," Abby answered with serious tone.

"Oh yes I almost forgot, thanks Abby," Nick answered before he looked at Judy.

"Hey, uh ... Abby what's her name again?" Nick asked jokingly.

"You call her Carrot,", The three year old answered.

"Almost, I think it's Carrots," He added walking up to the bunny putting his arms around her. "Hi carrots," He said with a smile before he kissed her on the lips for a few seconds before breaking away to look down at the grave fur ball in her arms.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Judy said with a smile stroking her forehead with her thumb.

"Yes she is," Nick replied bending down to kiss her forehead. Nick looked back up at his wife and smiled then he looked down at Abigail and said, alright who wants to have a fun afternoon?"

"Me me! I do I do!" The kit shout jumped up and down.

Nick picked up Abby and rushed to the living room, her screaming with laughter as he spun around in circles until he fell back on the couch. Laughing.

"Daddy why did you come home now?" The blue eyed kit asked now sitting cross legged on her fathers chest, smaller then Judy small enough to not cause pain to his chest, granted Judy never did.

"I came home to see my family," He answered with a smile, "That's you, your little sister Rachel and your mommy."

"But mom may says you're a hero, heroes need to be saving the world," she spoke falling forward her face at Nick's neck.

Nick sat up and picked her up before setting her down in his lap and he said, "Is this true?"

Judy came in and sat down on the love seat beside and to the left of the couch with Rachel in her arms.

"Carrots, did you tell our daughter I'm a hero?" Nick asked looking at her with a grin.

"Yes, yes I did," She answered.

"Well I guess I'm a hero," he agreed with a chuckle looking down at his daughter.

"But daddy you need to go be a hero," Abby implored with curious eyes.

Nick chuckled and spoke, "Your mom and I are both heroes, but sometimes a hero has to take care of his family and not the world, the world needs heroes, but the heroes' families need them too."

"So you're my hero?" She asked.

Nick laughed and chuckled out, "Yes I'm your hero, and so is mommy, and we are Rachel's heroes."

"I get it," she said not really understanding it.

Judy then cut in and said, "We love you and Rachel more than we love the world so we will let them wait sometimes so we can raise you and be there for you."

"Can we play some more?" She asked thinking she understood but really didn't.

"Sure honey we can play some more," Nick answered before he picked her up and spun around.

The world needs justice, but many of the officers and soldiers who keep our world in order as best they can sometimes need to let the world wait to raise and build their families.


	7. Follow Your Heart: rating:T

Follow Your Heart

"Nick sweetie, wake up" Judy whispered to her husband while she began to wake up, lying on his chest this being how she usually slept.

Nick groaned as he opened his eyes, he looked into the purple eyes of his wife and smiled, "Hey Carrots."

"Good morning sleepy head," The soft bunny replied giving Nick a kiss.

"Is today the day?" Nick asked wrapping his arms around Judy holding her close to his chest.

"Mathew is graduating today," Judy answered with a smile filled with nothing but joy.

"What am I going to say to him?" Nick wondered, "He completed something I never could, he's made me so proud."

Judy pushed up, now sitting on his chest both of her legs on each of Nick's sides, "Tell him the truth, that you're proud of him, that you love him."

Nick sat up, Judy getting off of him and he answered, "You're right, but I still think I should say something more."

"Speak from your heart," Judy suggested, knowing she was right.

Nick pulled his wife into a kiss and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too," She replied looking into his emerald eyes glistening in the sunlight that bled through the windows.

Nick and Judy got out of bed and got dressed, Nick put on his three-piece black suit, with a blue tie, his badge on his left side and his gun on his right. Judy had her own style, she had blue jeans with a white dress shirt, over top a gray line patterned overcoat, her gun to her right and her badge to her left.

Nick and Judy left their bedroom and headed to their kitchen. They walked through the living room and heard dishes moving in the kitchen, their son was awake.

"Matthew," Nick called out as he and Judy walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah Dad," Called back the gray-furred, fox-eared, long-tailed, short-muzzled, boy.

"What are you doing up so early?" He questioned with a smile.

The blue-eyed teenager smiled back at his father and mother answering, "Well, I figured I'd get a head start on today, it's going to be crazy."

"Honey, that's smart," Judy spoke out as she grabbed a seat at the table which was to the left of the counter.

"Well thank you, and besides, I'm going to need to train myself to get up earlier."

"Why's that?" Nick shot back.

"Oh, well I have everything planned out," He answered with a grin much like Nick's when he was planning to be devious or funny.

"Oh, and are we still not allowed to hear about your plans for the future?" Judy wondered looking at her son with a smirk of her own.

"Not yet, I promise though, you are going to be proud of me," Matthew replied looking at his parents with wide eyes filled with excitement.

Judy stood up and walked over to her son who stood almost the hight of Nick, and she said looking up into his eyes "Honey, we are proud of you, you're the top of all your classes and can get into any college or university you want."

"I love you both," Matthew spoke out giving his mother a hug.

Nick came up to them and joined in saying, "I love you too."

"I love you too honey," Judy added.

The three of them ate breakfast before Nick and Judy went off to work their son getting his suit ready for graduation that night.

* * *

Later that day

Nick walked back into the ZPD with a faded smile, "We lost him again.

Judy came in behind him, and she spoke out, "He's elusive Nick, no one can stop him if they can't find him."

The walked up the stairs to the second floor while Nick shot back, "We are supposed to be the best cops on the force, but we can't even catch a damn badger!"

"We just have to go about finding him differently then we have been," Judy shot back, "If we stop running after him and we let him think we've given up, maybe we can get him to come out of hiding."

The two went to their desks and sat down looking over the compiled information on the badger known as, "Runner."

"Nick," Judy spoke out looking at her husband who was frustrated beyond belief.

"Yes," He shot back. He sighed and rested his anger reanswering, "I-I'm sorry, y-yes."

Judy smiled and forgave him with her look knowing he was on edge from the Runner who always seemed to escape, "Nick I think we should take a break, besides it's almost four, we need to get ready for Matthew's graduation."

"You're right, maybe I do need a break from all this," He answered with a sigh laying back in his chair. "I need to see my son graduate," He added with a smile.

"Come on let's go," Judy added as she stood up from her chair.

Nick stood up and followed his wife out of the detective department. They headed for the elevator at the front of the room, it was one of three elevators in the building.

Judy pushed the button, and the doors opened the lift already being on their floor. Nick and Judy walked in, and Nick hit the button with the letter B on it. The elevator chimed, and the doors closed the noise of dozens of detectives, officers, and other animals quickly being blocked by the doors.

"Have you thought about what you want to say to him yet?" Judy asked looking up at her husbands face.

Nick looked back down at his wife and answered, "I have no idea."

Judy chuckled, "Don't worry about it, just say whatever you feel he needs to hear as he enters this crazy world of ours."

"This is why I love you, you always know what to say to me," Nick replied with a smirk painted on his muzzle.

The elevator jolted and came to a stop before the doors opened into the underground parking lot that was poorly lit, some of the lights being burnt out in the corners of the lot, no one ever replacing them.

Nick and Judy walked passed by rows of cars, many of them personal vehicles for officers who owned them. In fact, however, that wasn't same for them, they had a black dodge charger that was outfitted to be an undercover police vehicle as well as their own personal car.

The two reached their car and Nick unlocked it with the electric unlock on his key. Judy got in on the passenger side, and Nick on the driver side, they fastened their seat belts and pulled out of the parking space, drove up the ramp out of the underground lot and drove home.

Once they arrived, they parked in another underground parking, this one beneath the condo building where they lived. Nick parked in his reserved spot, and the two got out of the charger, headed for the elevator, then to their home on the third floor of the condo.

"What are you going to wear?" Nick questioned Judy as they walked down the hall.

"I was thinking, the dress I wore to Clawhouser's wedding," She answered.

"Oh I loved that dress, it's perfect, I'll wear my good suit," He replied while pulling his keys out of his pocket.

They reached their door, and Nick opened it using his key, they walked in, and Judy closed it behind them. They noticed their son wasn't home and they decided to head to their room to get ready for Matthew's graduation.

Judy undressed herself leaving only her undergarments on, Nick doing the same while they searched for their much more formal clothing. Nick put on his blue suit tailored for him a few years ago when he and Judy went to Clawhouser's wedding. It had a red tie over a white dress shirt and a navy blue overcoat to match the dress pants.

"Judy are you ready?" Nick shouted from the living room while he waited for his wife to finished getting dressed.

"Nicky can you help me," She called back.

Nick sprung to his feet and went back into his bedroom where Judy was barely reaching the zipper on the ack of her dress.

"Ah, I see," He chuckled, "Here let me."

Nick walked up behind his wife and pulled the small zipper up the few inches before he ran his paw down her ears with a smile as she turned around and smiled at him.

Judy backed up and asked, "How do I look?"

She was wearing a blue dress with lace that ran over her shoulders and the sides of her upper back, the rest of her upper back open, the low end becoming full navy blue velvet going down to her feet.

Nick was at a loss for words, he had seen Judy in that dress once before, but somehow she had gotten more beautiful.

"I-I don't know what to say," He answered.

"Is that good or bad?" She wondered.

"G-Great ... it's perfect," He stumbled out, in astonishment of her beauty.

"Good," She spoke back walking up to Nick pulling him into a kiss he gladly let happen.

Nick broke the kiss and smiled at her, his paws on her shoulder his eyes focused on her with hers.

"As much as I would love to, we have to go," Judy spoke out with a smirk knowing what was going through Nick's mind, the very same going through hers.

"I love you," Nick replied giving her another kiss.

Judy broke it, "I love you too."

Nick checked the time realizing they had to get to the high school where Matthew would graduate and begin a new chapter in his life.

Nick and Judy left their home and went back to their car, they got in and took it to Community hights highschool. They parked close to the front entrance and walked into the school.

There were directions to the gym where the ceremony would take place. Nick and Judy had their reserved spots in the third-row seats to the left side of the gym by the right end of that row.

"Where's Matthew?" Nick asked.

Judy smiled at Nick knowing he had never actually been to a graduation, "He's with the rest of the students who are graduating, they will come out to their seats when the ceremony starts."

Which did happen, the gym filled up with hundreds of animals, all of them taking their seats waiting to see their kids be given their diploma. Then, the ninety-two students who had gained all their credits walked in and took their seats in the front rows of the gym.

The ceremony started, and the principle of the school began to speak about the students and their achievements as kids who did their best to be involved with their city in the best ways possible. Then he went on about their class averages being higher than the last five years at the school. After twenty minutes of him speaking about the kids, he began to call the class of 2037 up one by one to give them their diplomas, plus awards they earned for achievements earned while they attended school.

Then he called up the last student, Matthew P. Wilde and handed him his diploma with honor above all else. He was given awards for being the top of all his classes each year he attended the school, along with his outstanding two thousand community hours, the school record.

The entire room clapped and cheered for him, and he began to cry from the honor he was given.

Nick and Judy had tears in their eyes, their son was not hated for being half fox, half rabbit, but he was loved for being more than just that, he was someone who did not let who he was limit him, but let it free him.

Then the ceremony reached its end, and the class of 2037 left the gym everyone standing and clapping, many crying out of joy and pride for their children, waiting for the gym to be torn down and set up for a dance.

* * *

Some time went by before Matthew cam rushing up to his parents who were waiting for him in the main lobby such as many other parents were doing for their children as well.

"Matthew!" Judy spoke out pulling him into a hug.

"Hi mom, hey Dad," He replied looking at his father while hugging his mother back.

"You did good Matthew," Nick said with a smile.

Matthew broke away and said to both of them, "So do you both want to know what my plan is?"

"Of course," Nick answered.

"I'm going to be like both of you," He spoke out.

"W-What?" Nick asked a little confused.

"I'm going to go to the ZPD police academy and become a cop like you two," He restated.

Nick and Judy looked at one another then back at Matthew Judy asking, "B-But you've never shown interest in the ZPD, when did this start?"

"Does it matter, I'm going to fight crime like you two," He cut in with a smile.

"You don't want to, do you?" Nick asked looking into his son's eyes. "Honey, I think it's time I give our son that motivational speech I've been working on," he added looking to his wife then back at Matthew.

"Alright," Judy agreed.

Matthew gave his parents a confused look "What are you two talking about, of course, I want to be a cop, I'm even planning on signing up to the academy."

Nick began to walk to the main entrance and said, "Come on Matthew let's go for a walk."

Matthew followed his father, and they went outside. The sun was nearing its end on the day, and the city lights beginning to light up the night as the darkness bled through the sky.

Nick and Matthew walked down the sidewalk leading around the school.

"Dad, what is this about?" Matthew questioned while they walked.

Nick looked at his son and answered, "I can't be more proud of you for accomplishing this, I never went to high school, I ran away at a very young age."

"I know dad," He answered with a smile.

" I'm not finished," He cut in.

"Oh, sorry," Matthew replied.

Nick continued on, "As you know I began my hustling game, but when I was nineteen I came back home because I found out my father was dying."

"I-I know, he died from cancer," Matthew cut in with a calming look in his blue eyes.

Nick stopped in his tracts Matthew doing the same, he looked at him and said, "There was something he said to me, something I haven't told anyone."

"What is it Dad," He wondered.

"I was ashamed to tell anyone for a long time because I made a promise I didn't keep for a long time," He added. Nick took in a breathe then spoke, "I came back home, and I saw my father old and frail, I missed my chance to be his son, but he said something to me."

* * *

2003

Nick walked up to the old home that was kept in as pristine condition as it could be despite its frailty and lacking repairs. Nick knocked on the door and waited.

It opened and looking eye to eye with her son was Maggie Wilde, "Nicky!" She pulled him into a hug and began to tear up, "W-What are you doing home?" She pulled away and added, "Doesn't matter, all that matters is you're home."

"Mom I heard about Dad," The young fox answered with a saddened look in his eyes.

"He's inside, he's been hoping you would come to see him," Maggie replied with a sense of relief not sure how to tell her son about his father, being somewhat glad he already knew.

Nick walked in and noticed that the house was still as clean as it always was despite its problems.

"Mom, why haven't you gotten this hardwood replaced?" Nick wondered looking at the separating boards within the floor.

"There's not enough money, especially since your father isn't working any more money is even harder to come by," She answered while they walked into the kitchen with appliances that were at least twenty years old.

"Mom, I send you more than enough money a month to get this house fixed and keep you to afloat, what are you doing with it?" Nick questioned with a confused look on his face.

"We give it away," She answered.

"You give almost six thousand dollars a month away!" He shot back. He looked around the house and shouted almost angry, "Mom I gave you that money so you could live in a house that doesn't have a basement that floods, floors that are falling apart, appliances that are new and working much better than these bill killers that take up way too much electricity. Mom, that money was for you to spend on yours and dad's well being not to give it away."

"Sweetie, we have been fine without your money, so we gave it to charities," Maggie replied looking at her angered son.

"You don't get it, I've been working hard to make sure I have enough money for you, dad, and me, and you're just giving it away!" He raged.

"Nick!" A voice spoke out with authority before coughing.

"Noah, what are you doing out of bed? Maggie wondered rushing to her husband aid.

"I came to see my son, who. did not expect to see yelling at his mother," He answered taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell," He spoke calming himself. Nick sat down across from his father and said, "It's been a long time since I've seen you."

Noah looked at his son and answered, "I would say the same, but I've been keeping my eye on you, watching you grow, I knew I couldn't get you to come back home, and the police wouldn't do anything, so I watched."

"I never saw you," Nick questioned.

"No, I made sure you didn't," He answered. "You're not the only one who can be sneaky," He chuckled before coughing again.

Maggie grabbed a glass of water and gave it to him to help with the cough.

"Nick I need to tell you something," Noah spoke looking to his letting her know, it was to be between just the two of them.

"I need to go check on a few things," Maggie said making a lame excuse for leaving.

"Dad, what is it?" Nick wondered looking at his father with a confused look in his eyes.

The frail, greyed fox sat up as best he could, "Nick I've been watching you grow up on your own, I only wish I was able to raise you, but I have watched you fade in, now you will watch me fade out."

"Dad what are you saying?" Nick wondered looking into his fathers emerald eyes, not much different from his own, but they were filled with memories and stories that will never be told.

Noah stopped Nick and said, "Nick I'm not going to be here for much longer, and when the grip leaves my paw, and I'm gone, I know you won't let me down."

"Dad I," Nick tried to get out holding back his tears for his father.

"Nick listen to me I need to say this too you, it's important," Noah bagged.

"Alright I'll listen," Nick agreed as he kept his mouth shut.

Noah smiled and began to say, "Promise me, Nick, that you'll go and find your way, you'll leave me in your wake when I'm gone. Promise me that you will always push through the pain, and not to run away from change, promise me to never settle on meaningless things to make your mark in this world, to hold your head up and to always, always follow your heart wherever it may lead you."

"I-I ... I promise Dad, I will," Nick answered standing from his chair to hug his father, "I love you, dad."

Noah hugged his son back, "I love you too, son."

* * *

present day

The sun had gone, and the city had overtaken the night sky. Nick and Matthew were walking back to the school that had left while walking nearly an hour before.

Nick looked down at his son, "Matthew, I'm telling you this because I failed to keep that promise for thirteen years, I don't want you to regret this decision you're about to make."

They came up to the front entrance of the school and stopped.

"Dad I know what I'm doing," He spoke out.

"You don't want to be a cop I can see it in your eyes, hear the doubt in your voice," He shot back. "Matthew," Nick added, "Please listen to what I have to say."

"Alright," He agreed.

"I have watched you fade in, you will one day watch me fade out. So please, go and find your way, and always push through the pain that comes to pass. Please don't run away from change, never settle for something meaningless for something you don't really want. Make your mark in this world doing what you want to do, hold your head up and always, always follow your heart wherever it may take you."

Matthew and Nick stood at the edge of the parking lot near the front entrance for five or so minutes not saying anything to each other.

"Dad," He finally spoke up with a brittle voice.

"Yes, Matthew?" He answered.

"I don't want to be a cop, I want to be a doctor, I always have," He spoke out.

"I know son, I know," Nick answered before Mathew through himself into Nick's embrace tears falling from his face.

"I'm sorry I tried to lie to you," He added with a sniffle before pulling away from Nick, "I thought, being a cop would make you and Mom proud of me."

Nick smiled, and he said to his son, "Matthew, your dream job could be anything you want it to be, and we would be proud of you." Nick looked inside the school and saw Judy talking with a badger, and he smiled, "Come on, let's go tell your Mother."

Nick and Mathew went inside the school, and Judy who looked at them then said to the badge, "I'm sorry I have to go."

Judy walked up to them and said, "How's it going?"

"Matthew has something to say," Nick answered looking at his son with a smile.

Matthew looked at his Father than at his Mother and said, "Mom I want to go to med school, to become a doctor."

Judy's eye lit up with joy, "Matthew that's amazing!"

Judy pulled him into a hug and Nick joined in saying, "Now isn't this better?"

Judy broke away and added, "The dance is still going, care to dance with your Mother?"

"I would love to," He replied.

The three of them headed to the gym where music was playing, and Matthew danced with his mother.

* * *

 **This story is a bit longer than the rest of my short stories, however. Sometimes a story can't be told in a thousand words, you need more.**

 **A review for this story would be more than appreciated I love to hear feed back on the things I write.**

 **until next time.**


End file.
